


Jornal KHS

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, ShikaTema
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Nesta semana, no Jornal KHS, estamos com uma notícia chocante! Não perca![Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari





	Jornal KHS

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita em 2018, tenham piedade.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Começamos a semana com uma cena magnífica, chocante! E quando digo impressionante (e todos os outros adjetivos) não estou exagerando! Aquela cena deixou até os professores de KHS (Konoha High School) boquiabertos!

Certo, irei parar de suspense. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: Mas que cena?

E meus queridos, eu lhes respondo: Temari no Sabaku e Shikamaru Nara de mãos dadas!

Sim! De mãos dadas! Para vocês que não estudam em KHS essa cena pode ser normal, mas quem estuda, sabe que Shikamaru e Temari viviam em pé de guerra.

Sério, eu podia jurar que, mês passado, se o Professor Asuma Sarutobi não tivesse chegado na sala em cinco minutos, o novo casal teria começado a terceira guerra mundial!

Nossa super Repórter, Hinata Hyuuga, foi até os corredores para ver o que os estudantes e professores acharam daquela cena.

“Eu fiquei tipo: Uou! Não creio! Só pode ser uma miragem” – Matsuri

"E...Eu nem estudo aqui. Só vim buscar meu irmão." – Itachi Uchiha

“Esses dois estavam em pé de guerra mês passado. Isso sim foi uma Reviravolta!” – Asuma Sarutobi

“Eu me lembro que esses dois já vieram aqui, na diretoria, inúmeras vezes por causa de brigas bobas deles. E ainda levaram uma advertência! Mas ver os dois daquele jeito foi mesmo uma surpresa, e olha que eu achava que já tinha visto de tudo nessa vida” – Tsunade Senju

E bem, se nem Jesus agradou todo mundo, eles também não iriam conseguir. Os irmãos de Temari não ficaram muito felizes.

“O Shika é um bom rapaz, eu sei. Mas se ele magoar minha irmã, cabeças vão rolar…” – Gaara no Sabaku.

“ O que?! A Temari está namorando?! Vou quebrar todos os ossos de Shikamaru e ainda desfigurar a cara dele!” – Kankuro no Sabaku

E quem também não gostou nada da notícia, foi a ex namorada do Nara.

“Humpf! Esses dois se odiavam até as profundezas do Tártaro! Aposto que isso é só passageiro!” – Tayuya

E o que os próprios envolvidos dizem? A Sabaku não gostou muito do conteúdo do Jornal e Shikamaru ficou com sua tão costumeira cara de tédio, tentando acalmar a namorada.

“Mas ei! Que mer(Censura) que história é essa?! Vocês ficam colocando a vida pessoal das pessoas em um jornal e sem a permissão delas, ainda por cima?!” – Temari no Sabaku

“Calma, amor!” – Shikamaru Nara

Mesmo com a (quase) confirmação dos dois, algumas dúvidas ainda permanecem:

Como começaram a namorar de um dia para o outro? Eles viviam antes um amor secreto e discutiam só para disfarçar?

Bem, acho que nunca saberemos. Parece mesmo que o amor e ódio são os dois lados da mesmo moeda!

Até semana que vem!

> Fonte: Sakura H.
> 
> Editora de imagens: Karin U.
> 
> Redator assistente: Tenten M.
> 
> Articulista: Ino Y.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler <3


End file.
